Dyskusja użytkownika:Nulevoy
Proszę się podpisywać! Dyskusja ok nie wiedziałam ;) Aires8 i mam proźbe czy możesz usunąć tamto poprzednie bo nie wiem jak to zrobić, w sensie żeby usunąć "moje anime", a nie "Użytkownik:Aires8/Moje anime" Aires8 ok dzięki Aires8 Z tego co mi wiadomo. :V Naszło mnie jakoś na powrót do Pokemonów. nie gram w Pokemon GO, jestem na to zbyt leniwa. :') BlackEvyl (dyskusja) 14:14, sie 30, 2016 (UTC) Myślę o takim pseudoopowiadaniu w stylu Homestuckowym (#bo tak) z tą postacią co ją teraz tworzę. Nie oszukujmy się jednak - jeśli ja to zacznę, to gwarancja tego, że skończę waha się od 7 do 49%. | Taa, ja też mam problem z Internetem w telefonie. ._. | W ogóle, ciekawe tu rzeczy tworzysz. U_U BlackEvyl (dyskusja) 14:35, sie 30, 2016 (UTC) Hah. Miło, że Ci się podoba. XD Mogę to zacząć, tylko czy skończę. XD Wyglądy postaci z HS bo tak XP. No ja już mam jeden twór, którego staram się nie porzucić i na chwilę obecną jest szansa, że tego nie zrobię. (Tak, to te HS AU). :D I akurat mam wenę, by coś napisać, pytanie brzmi, ile czasu do jej zniknięcia. XD BlackEvyl (dyskusja) 15:01, sie 30, 2016 (UTC) Sorki za zawracanie głowy, ale jak na chwilę obecną oceniasz to coś? XD BlackEvyl (dyskusja) 19:46, wrz 3, 2016 (UTC) Waait, Ty masz maturę, nie? Co na rozszerzeniu? :V BlackEvyl (dyskusja) 17:33, kwi 21, 2017 (UTC) Taaaa, to jeden z kilku powodów, przez które nie szłam na humana... Poza tym połowa tematów jest poza moimi zainteresowaniami, więc nie mam nic konkretnego do napisania. ._. Pierwsza biolchem, pozdrawiam. (W ogóle, jak mieliśmy opisywać obrazy na lekcji, po przygotowaniu w domu, oczywiście, po moim Pani stwierdziła, że będę ciekawym przypadkiem na maturze. Jest czego się bać? D:) BlackEvyl (dyskusja) 17:42, kwi 21, 2017 (UTC) Szczerze? To może wynikać z mojego nawyku poprawienia się z podkreśleniem błędu (coś w stylu wtrącenia: "no tak, bardzo logicznie"). I z tego, że po prostu nie znoszę odpowiedzi ustnych przy większej grupie. :') Podobno wyglądałam, jakbym miała zemdleć przy odpowiedzi z biologii. Whoops. XD W ogóle, też będę rozszerzać angielski. : P BlackEvyl (dyskusja) 18:06, kwi 21, 2017 (UTC) Taaa, mam podobnie w tej kwestii. .___. Ale powinno być lepiej na maturze ustnej. Powinno. Szczerze, chciałam rozszerzać fizykę (i nadal chcę i będę próbować), ale grupa się nie utworzy i nie pykło. Chociaż wciąż rozważam ją zamiast chemii (to drugie nie trzecie rozszerzenie, więc teoretycznie by się dało, do matfiza by mnie wtedy dorzucili). BlackEvyl (dyskusja) 19:10, kwi 21, 2017 (UTC) Okej, mam naprawdę identyczną sytuację z jednakowych powodów. ._. A tak już rzucając temat szkoły, planujesz po maturach jakieś pisanie tutaj? :>>>>>>>>> BlackEvyl (dyskusja) 19:24, kwi 21, 2017 (UTC) Wróciłam do Pokemonów przez przypadek. Rany, ale tęsknię za tą starą BW; w sensie, ilość ludzi. ._. BlackEvyl (dyskusja) 19:42, kwi 21, 2017 (UTC) Wiem, widać. UwU Wciąż jest nadzieja dla BW. W ogóle, fajne headcanony. : V BlackEvyl (dyskusja) 20:13, kwi 21, 2017 (UTC) Ja ze swoimi zwykle nie szaleję. To bardziej heacanony budujące jako taki porządek w świecie. Takie rozbudowanie kanonu, mogłabym rzec. Np. trwanie lig czy wielkich festiwali, jakieś zasady, którymi się one rządzą, więcej kultury regionalnej, ale też tłumaczenia zjawisk. UwU Wszystkich dotychczas nie zapisałam. Np. w ciągu roku odbywają się dwa Wielkie Festiwale w każdym regionie, letni i zimowy, liga Pokemon raz w roku, a w Kalos wystawy Klasy Mistrzyń odbywają się raz na kwartał. Brakowało mi tego typu informacji, więc sobie nawymyślałam. Może zwyczajnie nigdy ich nie znalazłam. Dopiero niedawno (po opublikowaniu pierwszego rozdziału) trafiłam na informację o wydawaniu starterów 1 kwietnia (czyżby każda podróż miała być żartem?) i nie chcę tego zmieniać, więc wymyśliłam, że wydawane są przez cały pierwszy tydzień każdego miesiąca. Cóż, w jakikolwiek sposób by na to nie spojrzeć, to wciąż jest AU. U.U BlackEvyl (dyskusja) 20:32, kwi 21, 2017 (UTC) No właśnie podobnie myślałam, gdy decydowałam o tym podziale w ciągu roku. Plus potrzeba pięciu wstążek, więc czasu dano mniej niż na zdobycie ośmiu odznak. I tak, Ligi w Anime tak miały... Zabawne, ostatnio zaczęłam oglądać filmiki na youtube m.in. o tym, co jest złego w Anime etc, zawsze uskarżają się na randomowych rywali (ciężko się dziwić...). Taa, są zasady, których lepiej byłoby się trzymać, no ale kreatywność też jest potrzebna. : / Ach, i dzięki. Staram się by wszystko było sensowne. Poza tym, u mnie Pokemony Legendarne/Mityczne też nie są pojedyncze, a istnieje ogromna ilość innych przedstawicieli ich gatunków. Wyjątki to Pokemony typu Arceus czy Giratina, bo to mimo wszystko nieco inna bajka. Przynajmniej według mnie. BlackEvyl (dyskusja) 20:50, kwi 21, 2017 (UTC) Smutne, ale prawdziwe. Ta, jakby jeden Arceus nie był wystarczająco problematyczny. XD Chociaż w X/Y jeszcze nie było takiej tragedii. Kto to u licha był Tobias, nooo?!?!?!?! *ból i rozpacz, bo Liga Sinnoh była cudowna* Kiedy wszyscy mają sentymenty do Kanto, a Ty jedna do Sinnoh... Gdyby tylko nieco bardziej rozwinęli postać Clemonta... Niby coś tam było, ale mało. D: #Protect the Lemon Ogółem, gdyby XY było mniej Ashocentryczne byłoby lepiej, no ale nie ma co narzekać, to i tak była dobra seria. BlackEvyl (dyskusja) 21:19, kwi 21, 2017 (UTC) Muszę jeszcze obejrzeć oryginalną serię i AG (coś tam liznęłam swego czasu), ale raczej do końca będę uznawać DP za jedną z najlepszych. Unova byłaby super, gdyby nie ten restart Asha. I muszę przyznać, że polubiłam Cilana bardziej od Brocka >_> Iris mnie irytowała. Nie było tak źle, ale trochę nie wykorzystano potencjału Generacji V. Szczerze, wróciłam do Pokemonów, bo przypadkiem trafiłam na kilka screenów z XY i doszłam do wniosku, że nie wygląda tak źle. Nie żałuję :V Lubię poważniejsze tematy. Jeśli jakimś cudem dam radę ten swój twór kontynuować... Mam ja już plany, jak postaci pokrzywdzić UwU Taaak, styl Sun & Moon to tragedia... W XY był najlepszy, ale cóż poradzić... Tak czy tak obejrzę. Może nie będzie tak źle. Znaczy się, obejrzałam już kilka odcinków, to fakt, ale w nich nic specjalnego się nie działo. No, Lillie mnie zainteresowała, bo poczytałam sobie nieco o niej w grach, także jest nadzieja na ciekawy rozwój postaci. Szczególnie się zastanawiam, dlaczego bała się dotykać Pokemonów. Liczę na rozwinięcie wątku, może "małe" PTSD czy coś. :>>> BlackEvyl (dyskusja) 21:39, kwi 21, 2017 (UTC) Zapraszam do mojego anime :) Zapisz sie !! i podrozuj z naszymi bohaterami ^^ Badz pierwsza i czy moglabym prosic o pomoc w rozeslaniu do innych ? Anime Taa, a przecież Axew nawet śnił o ewolucji :') Ja chyba głównie Anime i Mangi. Nie miałam nigdy Nintendo (i dalej nie mam, ale kij, zbiorę na 3DS, trzy imprezy rodzinne i mam), dopiero niedawno ogarnęłam, że mogę w sumie ściągnąć jakiś emulator i teraz próbuję w Pokemon Platinum XD Z 3DS też próbowałam, ale Y mi nie działa >_> No tak, mimo kreski wciąż jest nadzieja dla Sun&Moon. Chyba Pokemony ewoluujące przez kamienie w party głównych postaci były niezwykłą rzadkością (tj, te które już wyewoluowały). Szkoda trochę. BlackEvyl (dyskusja) 12:18, kwi 22, 2017 (UTC) Hah, ja też Citra. Niemal wszystko się ogarnęło, tylko później jak już grę włączyłam to po chwili ładowania wystąpił błąd i tyle z tego było >_> Great. Obiło mi się coś, że to ze względu na Youkai Watch, jakaś rywalizacja, ale, wiesz, to mi się tylko obyło. :P BlackEvyl (dyskusja) 12:55, kwi 22, 2017 (UTC) Headcanon zaczerpnięty ode mnie? Od czego konkretnie? XD Z ciekawości pytam. BlackEvyl (dyskusja) 16:37, kwi 23, 2017 (UTC) Serio? XD W jakimś opowiadaniu... Miałam ich tyle, że może i tak było. XD BlackEvyl (dyskusja) 16:57, kwi 23, 2017 (UTC) oki ale zapisz sie ^^ Jak bd ci sie chcialo moglabys mi pomoc z tym anime :) - Roxy Tylko że mam zasady ze kazdy sam sie zapisuje :) i uzupelnia swoja postac :) Roxy I jakbym mogla cie prosic o napisanie na dyskusji mojego anime troche o swojej postac aby bylo mi ltwiej odcinek napisac wiedzac jaki masz charakter w moim anime ^^ Roxy wybierz sobie jednego pokemona który bd mega ewolułowal :) Roxy A proszę ja Cię bardzo, nie ma problemu! Fakt, nie moje, ale dzięki, że i tak zapytałaś. :D BlackEvyl (dyskusja) 19:37, kwi 26, 2017 (UTC) Nie obrazisz się, jeśli też dodam relacje? Szczerze, planowałam, ale jakoś mi z głowy wyleciało. WSZYSTKIEGO NAJLEPSZEGO! _> *żeby teraz nie zapeszyć* No piiiiisz. BlackEvyl (dyskusja) 17:34, cze 7, 2017 (UTC) Taaa... Nauczyciele stwierdzili, że to świetny pomysł, by pozawalać nas czym się da przed wystawieniem ocen ;). Jutro mam sprawdzian z angielskiego, egzamin z matematyki, w piątek sprawdzian z historii, sprawdzian z informatyki i speech z niemieckiego i w środę kartkówkę z chemii. Ach, no i we wtorek RKO z EDB. Bo czemu nie. Cóż, będę czekać na ten Twój twór UwU BlackEvyl (dyskusja) 17:57, cze 7, 2017 (UTC)